


Hook, Line and Sinker

by kainess



Series: MC isn't good at pick up lines. [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC - Freeform, MC is gn, Main character - Freeform, but hey at least they're getting more confident, obey me - Freeform, shall we date obey me - Freeform, simeon - Freeform, solomon comes in at the end, there's a lot to unpack here lmao, they still might be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: You try to hit on Simeon while the two of you attempt to put together a desk he bought from the Devildom’s version of an IKEA.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: MC isn't good at pick up lines. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854259
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	Hook, Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, here's a one shot where MC tries their shot with Simeon. It goes as follows.  
> MC is gn :)

“Why?” You ask with a sigh, standing in front of Simeon who’s a heap on the floor surrounded by dozens of tiny screws, as well as an opened box with a picture of a white desk on the front. “Why did you think this would be a good idea?” Describing Simeon as stressed would be an understatement; the man looked absolutely beside himself. “Did you even read the instructions?”

“Of course I did!” He’s quick to defend himself and you can even see his hair puff up slightly at the accusation. “But… this is confusing.” 

“Why didn’t you call Solomon to help you?” You planned on giving in to Simeon’s vague request, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t have a little fun with him beforehand. “Why did you have to send me the most vague text you could think of?” 

The angel pauses slightly before a whine leaves him.  _ Was he about to throw a tantrum? Cute,  _ your lips curl upwards at the thought of a bratty Simeon before he starts to speak again. “Solomon had plans today. He didn’t tell me what, just that he wouldn’t be back until later tonight.” You roll your eyes to yourself as you sit on the carpeted ground across from him. It was hard to believe Solomon was a human at times with as shady as he was. “And Luke wouldn’t be any help with this. I bought this because I thought it could be beneficial for his studies, but he wouldn’t understand how to put it together.” He gingerly picks at the parts around him. “And I didn’t think my message was that vague. I only asked for your help.”

“You literally only sent me ‘help, SOS’. I thought Solomon finally snapped and killed Luke.” You lean forward and pick up the pamphlet of instructions. You weren’t surprised that Simeon bought this with Luke in mind, if anything it was cute. “Simeon, will you be honest with me?” The blue eyed angel looks at you expectantly. 

“Of course.”

“Is Luke your secret love child?” 

Simeon seems to be caught off guard by your question, the man seemingly choking on nothing but air. He stares at you with wide eyes as his brain wrecks havoc as he tries to answer your question. “I mean, I was only asking because you act like such a dad around him.” You can’t keep the grin off your face, and you end up laughing into the back of your hand. “I’m only playing with you. Unless…?” 

“I’m not his father!” Simeon stutters out, a blush creeping up his face. 

“Okay, okay.” You say with your hands raised slightly. “Just asking a question. I didn’t know, maybe angels could have kids or something.” You decide to drop the topic when Simeon actually looks like he might lecture you. Your eyes scan the pages of the instruction manual and you can feel your eyebrow twitch from the amount of information. If you thought IKEAs were confusing, then the Devildom took it to the next level. The two of you were definitely out of your elements. “You couldn’t just… buy him a desk that was already put together?”

“He’s particular when it comes to study areas.”

“You should have just forced him to build it.” You mumble under your breath, but you pick up a piece of wood anyway. You stare down at the wood in your lap blankly, before your gaze shifts back up to Simeon. “Why didn’t you ask Lucifer to help? He’s more capable than I am, and unlike us, he’d probably be familiar with the store you purchased this from.” 

“Well,” there’s an almost bashful look on his face, “that’s quite simple. I like spending time with you.” This time it’s  _ your  _ turn to choke on air. You feel your cheeks heat up as you quickly hide behind your hands. Goodness, it was like the Levi situation all over again. Was it really  _ this  _ easy to get you flustered? 

You snort to yourself as you grab a screwdriver. If Simeon thought he’d be the only one being smooth tonight, then you’d have to prove him wrong. “Oh? Well, are you religious? Because you have the answers to all my prayers.” You smile smugly to yourself; yeah- that was good. You pause briefly.  _ Wait.  _

“Um… is that a trick question?” The angel asks with a tilt of his head. “I thought it was obvious that I was religious. However, it’s not my job to answer your prayers.” You close your eyes and inhale deeply, nodding to yourself as you accept your defeat and grab the instructions yet again, skipping to the page that has the complete picture printed. It was getting just a  _ little  _ old that your pick up lines never worked. You sit there brewing to yourself for a minute, grabbing at screws and trying to figure out what goes where, but you eventually get the gist of it. “Do you want to try again?” You look up to see a mischievous smile on Simeon’s lips, one that tells you he knew what you were up to from the start. You feel your face heat up once again, though this time from embarrassment. 

“No.” You answer much to his surprise. You were tired of giving the others warnings about your pick up lines. No, if you wanted a genuine reaction, you’d have to toss them out randomly. It’s like fishing, you think to yourself. If you throw the bait out enough times, the fish will come to you. Or… something like that. Probably. 

“Ah, little lamb, you aren’t upset with me, are you?” There was concern about his expression, and you felt guilty for a brief second. 

“Of course not, Simeon!” Though your heart does skip a beat from the nickname he gave you. To ease his concerns, you show him a soft smile before looking back down at the work in front of you. Damn, if Luke wasn’t one spoiled angel. “Hey, Simeon?” You glance over to see the brown-haired angel also working on a section of the desk. “Are you any good at math?” 

“Math? I get the general concept of it, yeah.” He answers after a few seconds of silent deliberating.

“Mm. Great.” You try to keep back the smirk from spreading on your lips. You needed to act cool, which was a difficult feat for you. “What do you know about forty-five degree angles?” 

“Eh? Why? Are you going over angles in your math class?” 

“Because you’re  **acute** -y.”  _ Hook, line and sinker.  _ Not to toot your own horn, but you were feeling pretty confident in yourself.

“Wow.” 

“I know. You’re speechless, though I don’t blame you.” You pull at your imaginary collar. “And there’s more where that came from.” You send a wink his way and the angel can’t help but to laugh.

“Color me impressed.” Simeon hums while you pass him the screwdriver. He stills when he notices you staring at him with an unwavering gaze. “What is it?” You lean forward, eyes narrowing as you keep your focus on him. Perplexed, he leans back slightly. “What--”

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I would be holding a galaxy.” 

The angel looks genuinely flustered, red dusting his cheeks as he stares at you with wide eyes. “B-Back to work!” He finds himself tripping over his words when he can’t think of anything else to say in response. 

This was a victory for you. The first of what would hopefully be many. 

☼☼☼

You and Simeon stare at the white desk that’s occupying the corner of his dorm room, the two of you feeling a sense of pride at the accomplishment. It didn’t matter that the desk was uneven and slanted slightly to the left. It also didn’t matter that it looked like it might fall apart the second anything was placed on it; it was your child with the amount of sweat and tears the two of you poured into it. If Luke didn’t like it, then, well-- whatever. Honestly, it wasn’t really your problem anymore after today.

“Simeon?” 

The blue eyed angel turns to look at you, a soft smile gracing his features and for a brief moment you felt as if the wind was knocked out of you. Sometimes you forgot just  _ how  _ beautiful the man was up close. “Yes, my little lamb?” You feel your eye twitch at just how fast you were losing control of the situation. You needed to work on not letting yourself get so flustered.  _ Yeah right, you still couldn’t even face Levi. _

“I have another question for you.” 

“Oh? Ask away, my shooting star.” You feel your eyes widen as you furiously stare at the ground with a red face. Did this man know what he was doing to you? Probably. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Yeah, okay, maybe you  _ were  _ taking a gamble with asking an actual angel this, but what was the worst that could happen? You’re pretty confident in the fact that he won’t lecture you on the history of fallen angels like Lucifer had. Unlike the eldest brother, Simeon was pretty good at knowing when you were joking around. You look over when you don’t get an answer, only to see a horrified look on the angel’s face. “What--”

“My little lamb,” he leans in dangerously close and you find yourself backing away, worry etched into his face, “where did you hear that? Who told you I fell?” 

“Wait, Simeon, what are you talking about?” You feel a cold sweat break out on your forehead as you attempt to avoid eye contact with him. “No one told me you fell.”

“Then how did you know?”

You completely still, feeling like you just opened some kind of Pandora's box. “W-What do you mean?” You feel gentle hands come down on your shoulders, spinning you around and nudging you out the front door of the dorm. 

“Keep this secret between us, my love!” You couldn’t see the grin on his lips when he shut the door before you could get another word in. Simeon chuckles to himself, tucking a strand of brown hair behind his ear. His eyebrows raise when the door unlocks and opens, an unimpressed Solomon stepping inside. “You’re back early.” Simeon states, taking a few steps back so that the other could get inside.

“You’re wrong for that and you know it.” 

“Whatever do you mean by that?” Simeon feigns innocence, a sweet smile on his lips as he makes his way back to his room. 

“You think I didn’t hear that? You’re going to have them paranoid for the rest of their stay now. I think they actually thought you were being serious!” Solomon snorts as he slips out of his shoes, leaving them by the door. “You forget how literal they tend to take things.” 

“That’s the fun part; they make it too easy.” He calls out from the other room.

Solomon just shakes his head and lets out a sigh. He’d probably have to be the one to clean the mess up. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you have any requests! be it pick up lines or a character or just a one shot in general ;;u;;


End file.
